Fiber optic systems are well-known for their difficult terminations. In particular, alignment of mating optical fibers within a fiber optic connector is critical to the connector's performance. To accurately align an optical fiber stub of a connector with a mating field optical fiber inserted into the connector, a biasing force is typically applied to at least one mechanical splice component comprised within the connector. In this manner, the optical fiber stub and the field optical fiber are both retained between opposing splice components, which are biased together by an actuator. Once the optical fibers are aligned and retained in optical continuity, the field optical fiber is then strain relieved to the connector by crimping a buffered portion of the field fiber.
Prior art connectors are however complex as fiber alignment and strain relief are typically performed in more than one step using more than one element of the connector, thus requiring additional materials and proving time and cost consuming. Another drawback is that the termination assembly is typically non-reusable since once the optical fibers have been strain relieved by applying a crimp, it is usually not possible to reverse the splice without destroying the connector assembly or damaging the optical fiber. Indeed, the crimping operation has the tendency to pull the field fiber and fiber stub apart or damage the signal-passing function of the interface. Also, although some connectors use a reusable termination system, such connectors generally require a specific activation tool dedicated to each type of system.
What is therefore needed, and an object of the present invention, is an easy to use fiber optic connector that reversibly and nondestructively terminates a field fiber inserted therein.